Guardian Of Eternal Twilight
by Marky-X
Summary: A one-shot depicting the three commanders of the Vanguard on their way to defeat the Taken King, who're stopped by a strange Hive Knight...


The Guardian stirred from his slumber. Someone had found him again. Wordlessly, silently, he drew his sword made from the Void from it's sheath and settled into a fighting stance in front of the Door. He didn't know exactly what was behind the door, only that the Taken King that he had tried to defeat so long ago, the King that he had some so close to defeating long ago waited and coordinated his gradual domination of our Solar System.

The King had ordered his best sorcerers to enchant The Guardian's body with the most foul of magicks, spells to ensnare his body but keep his mind intact, spells to grant him power as long as he stayed close to The Door. The Guardian looked towards the door, sensing Light come closer and closer. As it got closer, he realized that instead of one powerful opponent, there were actually opponents, one gargantuan Titan, one wise Warlock and a sneaking Hunter, who was approaching him invisibly. The Guardian felt his lips twitch into a smile. He had been like that Hunter once. He had thought that his invisibility would keep him undetected by the Hive, but instead had made him even more suspicious. The Hunter was loud. The Guardian used to be loud. The Hunter reeked of light.

The Guardian knew only the Void now. With one strong blow, the Guardian emerged from his hiding place and sliced through the Hunter with all of his might. Or, at least, that's what should have happened. Instead, the Hunter hit the wall, his energy shields shattered.

 _They're coming up with new things every day_ , The Guardian remarked, stalking towards his prey. The Hunter panicked, throwing smoke to obscure his vision, throwing a small capsule that exploded into a wall of purple Void flame. The Guardian stalked forward, unaffected by the smoke and only strengthened by the Void.

"Get out of there!" the Hunter's little light said, floating above his shoulder. The Hunter temporarily vanished, getting up from a roll beside The Guardian. As The Guardian threw his sword down, The Hunter drew his blade, a paltry thing compared to the Guardian's, but still able to withstand a few blows. The Hunter rolled back once more, preparing to summon his Light…

The hammers started exploding. The Titan, his body wreathed in flame, threw another hammer, and another, and another, until The Guardian was forced to retreat lest the hammer's raw Solar power burn him to a serious degree.

"Cayde, how many times have I told you not go in by yourself? These things can smell you!" the Titan chastised.

The Hunter - Cayde, chuckled, drawing a hand cannon and thumbing the trigger. "Relax, Zavala. This thing's going down, easy," he said, unloading a whole clip into the Guardian. The Guardian advanced, not even blinking at Cayde's slight attempt to harm him, was slamming his blade down with the intent to kill and stopped. The Guardian looked up to see a woman this time, her face set with determination as she channeled lightning from her fingertips, keeping him in place, slowly burning him alive. This wasn't the raw destructive force of Solar energy, nor was it the endless vastness that was the Void, no, this was something else, something new…

The Guardian staggered back, feeling his mighty armor pale in comparison to the Warlock's lightning, feeling his blood begin to boil, feeling his vision eventually.. stop?

He cracked his neck up a little bit, feeling nothing, seeing nothing, doing nothing. He heard the trio of adventurers speak words, invoke names, but he could understand none of it through the constant ringing in his ear.

"… how the hell should I know what it is, the thing attacked me!" the one they called Cayde said.  
"Regardless, that was foolhardy. We should've gone around it and headed straight for the King," the one they called Zavala reasoned, even now walking past the Guardian, to the massive Gateway it had kept safe all these years.

"Ikora, are you with me?" Zavala asked, clearly impatient.

"… I've lost many a good soldier to this Taken King… many good friends.. I refuse to lose any more.." Ikora uttered, moving to the gateway.

"Ah, what the hell? We should finish what we started here, right?" Cayde sighed, running to the Gateway.

The three warriors of Light ran through the Gateway, and haven't been seen since.

"This is your job now, soldier," the old woman who haunted The Tower told their promising new recruit. "You've become Ascendant, slain Time's Conflux and defeated this Taken King's son.. Bring the King to his knees, soldier. Bring our leaders home."

The nameless soldier of Light nodded his affirmation, before landing at the Gate's Pass.

The Guardian smiled, sensing a new challenger.


End file.
